transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Deaddrop's Debriefing
Intelligence Offices - Decagon - Iacon Very neat, organized, and conservative to say the least. That's the first thing that comes to mind as you take a look around at the Intelligence office area. Nothing can be seen on any of the desks here. In fact, there doesn't seem to be anything out in the open that hints at what the personnel here are currently working on. Computer terminals in the office have all been protected with the latest security encryption protocols. An expertly hidden security camera has been installed to monitor the area. To the northwest is the door to the Director of Intelligence's office, and to the southwest is the doors to the CO of Intelligence's office. A corridor on the western end of the room leads back to the Office Lobby Room. Contents: Solstice Blades Ultra Magnus Deaddrop Elita One Blurr Elita One drops Belita One. Mirage has arrived. Elita One takes Belita One. Sky Lynx has arrived. Several decacycles ago, Blurr and an extraction team had gone to Polyhex to free one of intel's long-term operatives from deep cover--at least temporarily. As per usually there's been a whirlwind of work to do since then, plus the mech could use a furlough of sorts after being stuck undercover for so long. Yes, even the best agents need respite every once and a while. So anyway the debriefing has been delayed until now, but that doesn't mean Blurr isn't anxious to hear from Deaddrop. He's gathered most of Intel, though others who had interest in hearing the information in person are also present in a conference room at the Decagon, where he waits for the deep cover agent to arrive. There is a holographic projector at the center of a large table, for ease of presentation. Currently there is simply an elongated trash can in the room a bit closer to the table than usual, no Robots in Disguise here! Ultra Magnus arrives early and prepared to take (mental) notes. He's read of Deaedrop's exploits and probably gave him a brief welcome speech at some point but hasn't spent much time with the operative since. Sky Lynx strides his way in. Wait, why is the Military Division's CO coming to an intel event? ... Well, if that's questioned, then there's some folk who don't know how vital it is for that particular division to be 'in the know' when it comes to these ordeals. Moving to the corner of the room he tends to claim for himself, Lynx settles his bulk down to preemptively avoid crushing anyone and offers a nod to Ultra Magnus. "Good day to you, Ultra Magnus. I trust all is well?" He then eyes the trash can. ... "Since when did we not utilize incinerators?" Huh... ahwell. Maybe it is for the EDC humans. Ultra Magnus returns Sky Lynx's nod, glances at the trash can and then returns his attention to Blurr. Mirage swaggered into the room, having gotten some work done on his armor so now he looked just as marvelous as he used to before being bombed ... twice. Blurr notified him about the undercover agent that recently returned and as one of the top intelligence officers, he found it was probably necessary to see what all the fuss was about. He scooted in to one of the rows, leaning back against the seat with a slightly bored expression on his face. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. He was planning on turbo-fox hunting later. Brainstorm arrives carrying his customary briefcase and a datapad. Why is he here? Partly boredom- several of his experiments and projects are in "inbetween" stages right now, leaving little to do. Also, whatever the intelligence types get involved with usually ends up involving everyone else, too. If he sees what's coming on down the pipeline in advance, it might give him a bit of a heads-up. Maybe even invent a couple of highly useful things *before* anyone else even knows they need it! He spots Ultra Magnus and cheerfully elbows him. "Hey, what's up, Magnus? Give anyone a stern talking-to lately? I mean after all, somebody needs to keep a lookout for crooked badges. And those screws out of alignment are the BANE of Autobot order and productivity, mark my words!" He also cheerfully waves to Lynx. Brainstorm also waves to Mirage. "Hey- any time you have some spare turbo fox parts, send them my way, would ya?" Blurr drums his fingers on the table, looking impatient. No surprise there. Though he does stop to nod in greeting to everyone present...wait, why's Brainstorm here? Ugh...he gives Mirage a somewhat apologetic glance when Brainstorm asks for spare turbofox parts. Psh. Woe is the mech who is harangued by Brainstorm. Especially Perceptor. Anyway, just where is Deaddrop right now? He glances around the room, then notices the odd waste container. That hadn't been there before. Sky Lynx has a point, they don't usually put waste receptacles in rooms. The courier sighs with a bit of exasperation and smirks. "You can come out now, Deaddrop." He isn't that surprised by it; all operatives, especially deep cover ones, are quite paranoid (though Red Alert is the worst). This is pushing it a little bit, though. "I know you're paranoid but at least be realistic. This is the Decagon, remember?" Sky Lynx watches everyone enter. Truthfully, he is not easily perturbed by Brainstorm. After all, when one can simply fly away, such nonsense can be easily dealt with. But, there is a time and place for all of that, and right now the priority is Deaddrop's report. As Blurr addresses the receptacle, he can't help but chuckle softly... Well, there's a bit of a surprise. Given the history of the namesake, though, it is not too out of place in hindsight. Silence. For an awkwardly long silence, just enough for people to think Blurr might be talking to himself. Then and only then does the top of the sealed can pop open, revealing a wide eyed face of a minibot mech. "Most of these people aren't Classified to even know who I am! You're putting my cover at risk, and I don't think you appreciate exactly what that means." The can shifts and opens into a rather generic looking mech, who has a bit of a 'shell' motif to his back. "The only reason I'm showing myself is due to the Red Alert Protocol sweepings, and that Ultra Magnus and Sky Lynx are here." He turns to glare at the entire room, "If those are your real format IDs!" The mech clenches his small fists then forces himself to relax a little, "Speaking of Red Alert, tell him I said" He rattles off some highly obscure language or possibly code "He'll know what it means." Deaddrop takes a seat at the table, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just that this job is prone to making you get all highstrung...like Highstrung, in Kaon." He leans forwards, "But answer me this...how do I know ANY of you are who you say you are?" Sky Lynx seems mildly insulted. "How do you know I am who I say I am?! Why, there is but only one of me, and if it were not me, then it would be clearly evident that I was not me. But since I am here, and you can see that I am, indeed, me, it must be me." He scoffs mildly. "Hah, to think...someone impersonating me... how laughably unlikely. Who would possibly be even remotely capable of such a farce? Blast Off? HAH! Too small. Astrotrain? Too purple." What Brainstorm could want with turbo-fox parts, Mirage didn't want to know. He just shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I just hunt them for sport anyway." It wasn't like he kept a shrine of turbo-foxes at home. Eesh, that would be gross and creepy. When Blurr pointed out the trash bin in the room as Deaddrop, Mirage's brow ridges raised in surprise and a bit of distaste. That wasn't his alternate mode, was it? He was glad he didn't get that. And then it transformed to produce a little shelled mech. Strike that, a little /paranoid/ shelled mech. "You want us to prove who we are?" he asked, smirking a bit. "Well only I can do this." He snapped his fingers and disappeared briefly. Combat: Mirage activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Deaddrop slaps his hands on the table, "But the Decepticons have been trying to replicate Magnificence for the last vorn. They could've succeeded by now! I'd buy that you are Sky Lynx if you could actually tell me WHAT you are." Mirage, on the other hand, provokes a different reaction from Deaddrop. He produces his own Playskool Blaster, and backs out of his seat, "Where'd he go? Where'd he go?!" He shifts to put his back to the wall, just in case. Sky Lynx blinks pointedly at Deaddrop. "What am I? Why, Sky Lynx, of course." Brainstorm looks at Deaddrop. "Well... good question. But in my case it should be easy!!! Does anyone else come up with amazing inventions like *THIS ONE*?!? There's only ONE GENIUS who can come up with stuff like THIS!" With that, he pulls out a giant contraption that is *probably* a gun but it's not entirely certain. At least it isn't until he points it up in the air and pulls a trigger. A huge laser and electrical light show comes shooting out of the barrel, creating enough colored light and sparkles to make any Fourth of July celebration pale in comparison. It also leaves a few sparks on the floor that start to catch fire. He laughs and starts trying to stomp those out, while nodding to Mirage. "Cool, thanks!!!" Oh this was just too good. He might like messing with this guy, though he didn't really want to get shot. But as long as he was invisible... Mirage snuck around the room to one side of Deaddrop, leaning in close before he said "Boo" and leaped over a few rows to avoid getting shot. At least the laser display would be a distraction, too. Blurr looks even more exasperated at this, sighing with frustration. Vector Sigma he's CO of Intel and not even his own people trust him? What is wrong with these people? Obviously they've been hanging around Red Alert for far too long. "Look Deaddrop we don't have time for this scrap, alright? You're not in deep cover any more, haven't been for the past several decacycles so get with the program so we can start this debriefing and get it over with." Seriously he should know what Blurr looks like. There's only ONE person who looks like that. "Magnus could you...make him behave? Please." Another sigh as he rubs his head, frustrated. Even the meetings had to be difficult? Really? Perhaps he needed to shorten the amount of time deep cover operatives were allowed to remain in deep cover...he makes a note of this on a datapad. Ultra Magnus makes his lips turn down at tge corners in what is probably his most familiar look - one of vague disapproval. "Deaddrop, we appreciate the sacrifice you made and all of the risks you took in you mission...but the mussion isn't really finished until you'e been debriefed. So please." He gestures at Blurr. Then casts a quick 'and that goes for the rest of you too' look around the rest of the room. Deaddrop startles at Mirage's...ah....antic, Brainstorm's choice of proof was equally unnerving, but he seems to have made up his mind. "You all are egotistical, lacking in compassion and in discipline...you are indeed Autobots." He adds finally to Big Blue, "Thank you, Ultra Magnus, I can count on you to be respectful at least." With a frustrated scowl, Deaddrop takes his seat, "Very well, let's get this underway. You and Springer requested supply routes in our last communique. Done. Several shipments from Polyhex are going through newly built underground tunnels. They've got seismic sensors and charges down there so you'll not be able to raid Polyhex like that though. You'll need a drilltank like Impactor or Nosecone to get down there, but I've got some basic coordinates that I've guessed at, to help you find them. Cybertron has changed recently, and its still being mapped out." Deaddrop grumbles, "I was nearly incinerated twice, gathering THAT particular bit of Intel. Decepticon trash removal is not a pleasant thing." After the scolding by Ultra Magnus, Mirage returned to his seat and made himself known to the public again. For now, he'd just listen to see what Deaddrop had to say and its importance in the scheme of things. Combat: Suddenly, Mirage appears out of fat air! Rodimus Prime has arrived. Brainstorm finishes stamping out the last of the small fires and also quiets down to hear what DeadDrop has to say. Well, more so than before, at least. "I bet! Cons are usually pretty dirty even when they're trying to be clean, aren't they?" Highbrow has arrived. Sky Lynx nods slowly. "Naturally, I could help divert or distract forces by air. While I am not incapable, I am hindered by subterranean movement." He muses on this for a moment. "Though, I could also provide some capability in both regions, which would allow for some vital intel from the skies if we are holed up beneath the earth without sacrificing radio silence." His tail slides around, very mindful not to smack anyone. "Though, that would be my recommendation for support in the matter. Ultimately, a delicate infiltration opportunity such as this would fall on your department," he looks pointedly at Blurr. Blurr doesn't really blame Mirage for wanting to annoy Deaddrop but now just wasn't the time. Glancing sharply at the cloaker he whispers something to him. He then returns his attention to Deaddrop. Ugh. Finally. "Well, thanks. You yourself are extremely respectful." he mutters wryly in response to the minibot's criticism. He could have just left him in Polyhex, you know. Glancing down at his datapad he jots down notes on whatever the mech is saying regarding supply routes. "Or Twin Twist." he adds to that bit. Blurr mutters to Mirage. Deaddrop eyes Blurr, "I *do* understand sarcasm, you know." The operative frowns considerably at Blurr, "but regardless...The Cons are under some misconception that they've killed Rodimus," He waves his hand absently, "I don't know what games you're running here, but they're anticipating something happening in space. I can't tell you more than that. He can't help but add, "Had to refrain from vocalizing for four sweeps to hear that one. That Soundwave can hear anything..." The little minibot trails off, "Which brings me to the big problem, The reason I requested extraction. There's something changing in Crystal City. I know Soundwave ordered a special series of buildings to be erected. Probably by the Constructicons of course." The infiltrator slides a chip into the monitor, which brings up some basic schematics of Crystal City, and these new additions. "He's got a plan to eliminate the opposition here, and is being real clever about it. Its been all hush hush in Intel there lately, enough that I can tell they're up to something..." He pauses before moving on Grumbling that he wasn't directly invited to the meeting, Highbrow slides into the back of the intelligence office as he scans for a friendly face. Failing to find a friendly face, Highbrow coughs, "All due apologies, but it /appears/ that the Electronic Warfare Division failed to be provided the proper designated room." Hrmphing, Highbrow makes his way to the closest thing he has to a friend in this room, which is the lucky Brainstorm. Highbrow then leans over to Brainstorm and begins to whisper. Highbrow whispers: You could have knocked on my quarters and gotten me. Combat: Sky Lynx compares his Technical to 80: Failure :( Combat: Highbrow compares his Technical to 100: Success! Combat: Blurr compares his Technical to 80: Success! Combat: Elita One compares her Technical to 80: Success! Combat: Brainstorm compares his Technical to 110: Failure :( Combat: Brainstorm compares his Technical to 100: Failure :( Combat: Brainstorm compares his Technical to 80: Success! Combat: Mirage compares his Technical to 100: Failure :( Combat: Mirage compares his Technical to 80: Success! You whisper, "I DID! Welll...Ok, actually I sent Arcana to do that. But I think he may have wandered off to look at his goggle collection again instead. He's ...easily distracted that way." to Highbrow. Blurr smirks at the minibot. "You'd better." He pauses to make note of the Crystal City intel. Sonic reflectors, heh. Somehow it doesn't surprise him, knowing Soundwave. "So the Decepticons are aware of the deep space mission? How much do they know, exactly? I can feed them false data, but I don't want to give away anything they don't already know." Highbrow whispers: Hmph! Deaddrop shrugs planatively, "I don't know how much. I just know that there are celebrations planned, but they're on hiatus until something..." He pauses, "Wait, there's truth to that matter?" Nervously, he stands, "What happened to Rodimus Prime?" Brainstorm rubs his faceplate. "Interesting! Sonic deflectors... some nice ones, too. I like the overlapping arc pattern, though it could be a little flashier, *I* think. But it's effective enough." He nods to Highbrow as the other Bot stands nearby, and they exchange whispers. Sparing a glance at the schematics, "Bah! Simple Grid of Sonic Reflectors." He looks at the others, "Honestly? Anyone?" Highbrow doesn't even bother waiting for a response. "If, you war mongers deployed your brutish tantrums at these two points." He gestures towards two points in the overlapping arcs. "It seems a Simpletron prepared this grid..." He then tilts his head to the left, "Ah! Soundwave, yes...yes. This possesses all of his traits. Practical, yet without a creative flair." Highbrow waves a hand, "Often Soundwave sets up these grids in order to listen to everything in...Where is this? Ah, Crystal City. So, perhaps the intrinsic value isn't in projecting sound to any point, but rather to absorb and process all of the sounds." Frowning, Highbrow rubs his jaw. "With his processing power..." Highbrow, puts his finger in the air, "Let's see...carry the one...and...move the decimal. Factor in a bit of degradation. I calculate Soundwave can process 98.672451698 percent of all Crystal City communication, give or take a billionth of a point or so." Highbrow then looks at Brainstorm, "I was always better at Audio Mechanics." Sky Lynx listens. Granted, he does have concerns about Crystal City and those within, but he'll let the mechs with an eye for the finer details of non-combatant things figure that one out. His primary concern is in regards to the space-bound mission, and as the exchange between Deaddrop regarding Rodimus takes place, he just shakes his head. It's not his point to drop... Briefing of the Intel operatives is Intel's prerogative. Deaddrop nods, shaking his head and waving his hand dismissively at Highbrow's own rant. "Yes yes, but here's the most important reason. The Cons are expecting a gamechanger delivered into Crystal City soon. Transported by a neutral faction, not sure which one...since there's about three or four main ones that deal in the city itself. It's related to a shipment of medical supplies that got spacebridged in. Intel's higher ups were dealing with it. Energon Vaccines." He produces a small chip, "Saved this particular bit of intel here, let me see...Energon Vacciene 2-14. I only know about THAT because I was stationed in the repair bay after some 'incident' involving that after some space bridge transit, and got mistaken for a medical waste recepticle." He looks over at Blurr, with a steady gaze, "Which is why I needed decontamination protocols upon extraction immediately." Combat: Sky Lynx compares his Technical to 90: Failure :( Combat: Brainstorm compares his Technical to 90: Success! Combat: Mirage compares his Technical to 90: Failure :( Combat: Highbrow compares his Technical to 90: Success! Showboating: Sky Lynx compares his Magnificence to 100: Success! Brainstorm stares at the schematics a moment after Highbrow speaks, then his optics brighten. "OHHH, yeah! Well, I *knew* that, of course, I was just waiting to see if anyone else caught it before I had to explain it all. GOOD JOB, HIGHBROW!" He slaps Highbrow on the back. He stops a moment, however, at the mention of Vaccine 2-14. "Hmmm... isn't that used against Dark Energon?" Sky Lynx strikes a pose. From out of nowhere, his long, flowing blonde hair is blowing gracefully in the wind, caressing his wonderful face as his icy-blue optical visor regards some distant focal point with indifference... In his head. Truthfully, Sky Lynx is just sitting there. Taking up space as he watches the tech-gurus fuss over the schematics in front of them. He does lean over to watch, though, catching bits and pieces here. Naturally, he is going to wait for some sort of TL;DR version over communique before taking any action. Looking at Deaddrop, Highbrow tilts his head as he focuses on the new information. Looking over at Brainstorm as he is backslapped, Highbrow grumbles and shakes his hands, "I was just about to say Dark Energon. You never let me get in the first word..." Highbrow shakes his head, "But...This much, and Incident?" Highbrow points at Deaddrop, "Dark Energon is serious. You should tell us more about this Incident." He then looks over at Sky Lynx, "Sir, move your head and let your intellectual betters study these schematics." Sky Lynx looks up as he realizes he is most likely blocking the light... "Oh, of course. I should hate for you to strain your optics in such dismal lighting." He shuffles to the side just enough to let the light through. After all, as tall as he is, it's not like he's blocking anyone's view... "And your ego." Highbrow gestures absently at Sky Lynx. "It stifles my id." Combat: Sky Lynx compares his Leadership to 90: Failure :( Combat: Highbrow compares his Intelligence to 90: Failure :( Sky Lynx says, "Your ID is as fragile as your super-ego." He grunts and resumes his overwatch of the data. "I'll tell you what, you lot can play your game of think-tank here and let me know if my Division is required to snuff out the fires that appear to be sprouting up in Crystal City." Combat: Mirage compares his Leadership to 90: Failure :( Combat: Brainstorm compares his Intelligence to 90: Success! Blurr nods. "Right then." So the Decepticons know the Bots are looking for something in deep space, but don't necessarily know why. As the others discuss the vaccine, he's already cobbling together false intel to give to Blast Off. He frowns a bit belatedly. "Wait a dark energon vaccine?" There'd been some information about dark energon in the files regarding the Aquantis operations. "Do we know when the shipments will be inbound? It would be best to sabotage them before they reach the city." Looking at Sky Lynx, "Also, I would like to lodge a protest, I have repeatedly request a transfer to Intelligence, so that my numerous abilities and talents could be better utilize. I swear, Militart, ME?" Highbrow puts a hand on his chest, "It is positively insulting!" Highbrow looks back at the plans, "I am positive their is something of value, but it is military only." Highbrow shrugs, "And I can't lower myself to think like a savage." So while Bot Intelligence ponders and skims the material, the answer is not forthcoming quickly at least. Days will go by, as Bots conjecture and postulate over what could happen...but then Brainstorm figures it out again, proving that he probably should be in Intel. The plan starts to take shape after a while. Soundwave is an expert manipulator. Dark Energon, depending on how its used since reports are sketchy, has been noted to exert control over others. If inputted into the Crystal City energon supply to make them susceptible, and Soundwave uses his audio capabilities...the entire city could be enslaved or at the very least, lulled into submission. A super weapon indeed. Sky Lynx blinks at Highbrow. "You have? Through whom?" There's a moment where he lapses into silence, shuffling through message chatter and traffic to look for any specifics. "I shall require a recommendation from that particular Division proper before I can outright release you, of course," he looks at Blurr. Brainstorm loops his arm around Highbrow's shoulders. "Aw, c'mon now. Don't you like working with US? Why would you ever want a TRANSFER, ...uh...." he looks at Highbrow. "...Uh, what was your name again?" Deaddrop folds up into his garbage can that in no way makes him look like Heat Man. Looking at Sky Lynx then Blurr, Highbrow taps his foot...looking nervous...and then more nervous. "Blurr, ple...." Highbrow freezes as he looks pained to say please, but luckily Brainstorm intercedes. "You are in Operations, and you said you were going to put in a good word for me! When you were asking for my sonic screwdriver...Which, by the way, you never returned." Highbrow then throws up his hands, "HIGHBROW! You just said it 30 Astroseconds ago!" Highbrow sighs, "We recharged together yesterday!" Brainstorm looks mildly puzzled, then sheepish. "Oh, we DID? Oh... yeah... about that sonic screwdiver. There was this strange human, I think... at least he *looked* human. He just showed up one day and demanded I give him his sonic screwdriver back. Seemed to be some kind of medic, too. Then he ran off towards some strange blue box and I haven't seen either him, the box OR your screwdriver since." Blurr looks Highbrow up and down, as if sizing him up. He glances at Mirage with an optic ridge raised. "I don't know..." Highbrow is awfully antagonistic and stuff on the comms, not to mention pessimistic and extremely arrogant. "Mirage what do you think?" After all, Mirage is one of his top agents. Staring at Brainstrom, Highbrow shakes his fist, "You, what?" Highbrow holds his head in his hands, "But it was red. A human! In a Blue Box. /IF/ you were going to lie to me, you could have the decency to make up something believable." Highbrow peeps at Blurr and Mirage, "Really? My Electronic Countermeasure scores are top of the faction!" Elita One takes Deaddrop. Brainstorm just throws up his hands and looks slihgtly peevish. Well, maybe. "Fine. Whatever. Don't believe me then.... I'll just go *over here* and sort through these schematics and figure this ALL OUT while the rest of you sit here and play military musical chairs!" With that, he goes over and starts pouring over the plans..."I just *know* I'm missing something here....*think, think*..." Tapping his helmet, he studies... and brainstorms. Sighing, Highbrow moves to look over Brainstorm's shoulder, "Don't be that way." Highbrow continues to look, "Your stories on why you fail to return my borrowed tools become more and more, fanciful." Highbrow points, "What if we inverted the polarities and cross the streams?" Brainstorm seems to frown under the faceplate. "You NEVER cross the streams, are you KIDDING? It'd be the END of the World, Highbrow! WE CAN'T BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE! We'd bring ruin and devastation to all existance! WE'D..... hahaha, pffft, who am I kidding? LET'S DO IT!" With a gleam in his optics, he starts to add that to his calculations. Smiling at Brainstrom as he starts to help with the math, "Ah, productive work..." He then pauses, "What do you mean 'End the World'?" Highbrow shrugs his shoulders and continues to help with the math. "What happened to my laser drill?" Sky Lynx is in the back corner listening to the squabbles. Really, the only thing that would make it any more phenomenal would be if TARDIS showed up and someone walked out to hand Highbrow the contested tool in question. Having zoned out while the techs went over the plan, Mirage snapped back into reality by Blurr's question. "Let Highbrow into Intelligence." He stood up and began circling the mech, stroking his chin. "I'm not sure he'd be very useful on stealth and recon like me." He shrugged. "Maybe a desk job." Letting out a sigh of relief, Highbrow looks at Mirage and Blurr, "Yes, a desk job would be perfect, maybe with a view?" Highbrow musters a smile, before looking at Sky Lynx, "I trust that is sufficient! Now, I won't have to see the green and tan gorilla with a cannon who thinks it is high comedy to put me in a locker!" "Mmmh." Blurr nods at Mirage's recommendation. "Alright, desk job. Can't guarantee a good view though, and can't guarantee you'll never have to go out into the field, either. But you'd be an analyst most of the time, at least. Of course it's ulimately Sky Lynx's decision." Sunstreaker has arrived. Sky Lynx smiles. "Consider it done. Naturally, being out in the field is not for everyone, and far be it for me to keep someone tasked to an assignment that they are not well suited for, nor enjoying for that matter. Congratulations." He nods to Highbrow before looking at Blurr, almost saying 'he's all yours' with all of but a glance. Mirage smirked and slapped Highbrow heartily on the back. "Welcome to the team, then!" He leaned in then, murmuring to the mech. "I'll get you a good view." Breathes a sigh of relief as he is notified that he has been reassigned, Highbrow looks at Mirage and Blurr, "At least I can be around fellow 'Mechs who enjoy a spot of Ener-Tea." Highbrow looks at Sky Lynx, as he slapped on the back, knocking him slightly forward. He looks at Mirage, "I knew I could trust a fellow Sophisticate." He whispers to Mirage. Blurr chuckles and nods to Highbrow. Well, this'll be interesting. But Highbrow is quite smart. He would make a good analyst. "Welcome aboard, Highbrow. Right then, first things first. I want you and Mirage to work on finding out exactly where, how, and when to hit those sonic reflectors in Crystal City. Oh and Mirage, how is the hunt for Hijack coming?" Arcee arrives from the Office Lobby - Decagon. Arcee has arrived. From down the hallway comes the sound of a bit of a commotion. The sound of stomping pedsteps, somebot telling someone they aren't able to go somewhere only to be followed with the sound of someone being told to 'Frag OFF' in a growling snarl, and then the sound of metal hitting the floor, followed by more shouting. The stomping pedsteps come closer until the door is forced open, "Dammit! I SAID GET OFF OF ME!! YA FRAGGER!" In staggers Sunstreaker, or well...somebot that looks somewhat like Sunstreaker if he didn't care about his looks anymore. (yes there's a desc to match) And trying to restrain him is a Bot about half his size who is getting the look of pure death from Sunny. And...then someone from his own division storms in with an ally in-hand. Sky Lynx's optical visor turns from Highbrow to Sunstreaker, the large mech giving the stylizer a once-over. "Sunstreaker! I assume you have something to discuss? Please...be a chap and unhand the poor fellow trying to do his job." Well, it certainly sounds jovial, even if the undertone is less than pleased. Arcee quietly appears in the doorway, looking kind of aghast at Sunstreaker's appearance, as if she'd just seen a zombie. She's no stranger to weirdness; she's SEEN THINGS. But just for today, this takes the cake. Peering at Blurr, Highbrow nods his head, "That is a suitable assignment." The Headmaster walks over towards the schematics and begins to study the sonic reflectors, "It could be possible to burry a signal in this network that could..." Highbrow rubs his jaw, "Yes, yes..." He taps away, "We could place a signal into the network that could interfere with Soundwave's spying." He then jerks his head back, "What is that foul odor?" He stares at Sunstreaker, "Primus, I thought we had cleaning regulations..." Sunstreaker snarls as he uses a Metallikato move and flings the offending Bot off of him with a grunt of effort. He turns his glare at Sky Lynx. "There. I unhanded him. Happy? And yeah, I got something to discuss, but not with you! Where the frag is Ultra Magnus? I was told he was here somewhere. I've been crawling around in the fragging darkest crappiest places in the underbelly of this rotten planet just for him for months and he ain't anywhere I can find him to report." His shoulders are hunched and his fists are clenched. He's obviously wound tighter than a clock spring at the moment. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Fortress Maximus' current form begins to reconfigure itself, shrinking in size, and he eventually emerges in his robotic form. Sky Lynx frowns at the remark about regulations. "Highbrow, not now..." He turns back to Sunstreaker. "In his absence, I am available to stand in." He nods curtly. "But now, and here, may not be the best? Perhaps we could take this elsewhere? Though, the Intel Division may be interested in hearing what you might know." He looks at Blurr. "And...could someone fetch a specialist to see to his optic?" Brainstorm looks up from his schematics to stare at Sunstreaker a moment. "You working on your disguises, Sunstreaker? I think you need a few scorch marks and rust stains for good measure. You'll be looking like a neutral empty in no time! GOOD JOB!" He gives him a thumbs-up, then goes back to his work. "It's ... coming along," Mirage answered. "I think I can get the information from his groupies if I disguise myself." He looked to Highbrow. "Find out about the sonic reflectors? Yeah, we can do that. We'll get started on that tomorrow. Right now, I've got some turbo-fox hunting to do~" Sunstreakers head jerks around and looks at Highbrow, then his whole body tenses, as if he's trying to physically restrain himself from going over and cleaning the Bots cogs. "You make one more crack about my looks or the way I smell and I'll personally take you back down there and feed you to some of the things I came in contact with. They'll never find you...or what's left of you, ya fragger," he snarls. His head turns slightly to Brainstorm then ignores him as he looks at Sky Lynx. "If you want to discuss this somewhere else, fine. But you better be providing some pure Energon or some High grade....and I ain't waiting around to tell this scrap twice. After the things I saw and fought, I deserve a solar cycle long oil bath." Sky Lynx nods curtly. "Indeed you do, and I shall see to it forthright!" He moves over to the edge of the room where his bulk can offer a nice bit of privacy all the while. "So, tell me a bit. I'll see to having some of the better-grade, top shelf even, delivered while we converse." Arcee says, "...Welcome back? At least you made it back in one piece," Arcee says pleasantly, trying to find a positive side of this so Sunstreaker doesn't go berserk." Looking shocked, Highbrow flushes a hand across his chest as he cowers behind Brainstorm, "I never!" He then shakes a fist from behind Brainstorm. "Brute!" Sunstreaker moves off to the side with Sky Lynx, "This better get back to Fort Max or he'll have my aft." He reaches into his subspace and begins pulling out the remains of a case of beacons. "I couldn't set beacons for alerting to where drop sites and storage areas were. I encountered heavy resistance six days in and took a shot to my supply container. Also lost a portion of my refuel Energon as well." He drops the container onto a counter with a loud clatter of broken pieces. Pulling out a data chip from another area of subspace he slots it into a wall. "These are the places I secured....then went back and cleaned up ...again, locked down tight and cleared the areas for two human miles in each direciton. I tried to lock down bunkers and hallways. The chip contains codes I locked them down with. You still might encounter some resistance or places where the area has been invaded or attempted to be invaded again but it shouldn't take much to clear it." Brainstorm patpats Highbrow. "There, there, good buddy. A shame but...ya know, this is what ya get for transferring over to THEIR division. Now if you were back with me, you'd be safe and sound! Well... except for the random experiment mishap...on occasion...rare occasion. I'm working on those. Only had 34 last week!" Looking up at Brainstorm, Highbrow steps back and shakes a fist, "Last time you said that, I ended up with a tiny person in my head!" Highbrow then flinches, "Be careful in their Gort! I /AM/ not a toy!" Highbrow flinches again and yelps. Sky Lynx frowns. "Do not worry about Fortress Maximus. I shall be certain of that." He looks at the broken container and hmms. "I see. Well, I'll gladly approve replacements from the Military Division's armory for any lost equipment. Just send me the requisition list after you've picked it up." His focus then moves to the data chip. "Clearing resistance is what we do best. But better to do it with a good plan. You have done well, rest assured that much. Here-" he drops his head down. "There is a compartment to the left of the optical visor. You may insert it there and I shall see to its delivery personally. Safest means of correspondence available, no less." Brainstorm beams at Highbrow's words. "ISN'T IT GREAT?!?!" He taps on his own head cheerfully. "Teamwork, it's where it's AT!" "I, never." Highbrow shakes his head, "I was perfect. Now." Highbrow throws up his hands, "Now, I am...burdened." Highbrow sighs, "Now if you gentlemechs, don't mind. I have a desk to clean and soon, a new one to prepare!" Highbrow then turns to walk out. Sunstreaker looks up at Sky Lynx, and he's definately a sorry sight with as bad as he's been bashed and slashed. "Yeah, great..whatever. I did my job. I just want some down time before you guys expect me to go back in there." He gives a slight shutter as he cycles his optics. "There's things down there...I don't think there's names for." He pulls the chip out of the wall and looks at it suspiciously before placing in the slot Sky Lynx indicated. "I also tried to record some of the footage of some of these...things on there too but most of it's grainy due to lack of light and ...well I didn't leave much intact." Arcee frowns a bit, noticing something sort of alarming. "Why don't you stop by the repair bay and...just get checked out before going out for your much-earned drink?" she suggests. Sky Lynx waits until everything is in place and settled before nodding. "Indeed. I am sure it is similar to some of the things I've come across while exploring other planets." He straightens up. "Take the time needed. I shall see to it you are undisturbed until ready. Besides, if you are reporting under me, I do not want to see you looking in this state prior to reporting for duty. Is that understood?" You say, "Aw, don't be that way, Highbrow! If you like, I could try doing something else with you? Come visit my lab sometime... I'll take your head off and find something else to do with it. It'll be FUN!"" Sunstreaker frowns at Sky Lynx, "Like I'd honestly keep walking around like this? Whatever..." he grumbles as he turns and attempts to make his way to the door, trying to keep up his wrath. But now that his duty has been discharged, his energy, what little he had is fading and he's beginning to flag. Looking at Arcee. "I'd rather have sleep than a drink at the moment." He smirks slightly, "You could keep me company....." "NO!" Highbrow waves his hands at Brainstorm and storms out! Sky Lynx watches Sunstreaker venture off before following straight-away. Something like this is certainly far too vital to simply be passed off, or to wait for that matter. "Eheh." Oh, Arcee had a million comebacks, but thankfully for 'Streaker, she was feeling kind of sorry for him at the moment. "Don't wait up for me." She waves at him as he departs.